<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mangled by Mara_Jade101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405250">Mangled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101'>Mara_Jade101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Afton Incident [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Please Comment And enjoy, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me in a nutshell:</p><p>Me with an accurate, well thought out storyline for FNAF- barely any comments and hits.</p><p>Someone with a piece of crack made at one am- over a million comments and hits.</p><p>Me: What.<br/>The.<br/>Fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fritz Duncan/Susie Duncan, Gabriel Pinto/Cassidy Pinto, Jeremy Hathaway/Charlie Hathaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Afton Incident [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mangled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaya/gifts">Kitaya</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song is "Mangled" by NatewantstoBattle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>We're back!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Revamped!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The madness never ends!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're not</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This time we've brought some friends!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No doors</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No hope</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you keep coming back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if this is what you want</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then you can be just like us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's what we're made to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You act like we're to blame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wear a mask to hide yourself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When really it makes us the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple hours but it's feelin' like days</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now you're runnin' out of power</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave you mangled and winding away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Step one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Check lights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And empty out the hall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hear that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's banging in the walls.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enjoy your</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>New job</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause it might be your last</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you find it's 6 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll see you tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's what we're made to do...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You act like we're to blame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wear a mask to hide yourself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When really it makes us the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple hours but it's feelin' like days</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now you're runnin' out of power</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave you mangled and winding away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's what we're made to do...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You act like we're to blame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wear a mask to hide yourself</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When really it makes us the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple hours but it's feelin' like days</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now you're runnin' out of power</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave you mangled and winding away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next song?</p><p>Up to you.</p><p>Please comment your favorite FNAF song in the comments below.</p><p>Thank you and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>